A twist in the story
by Wacko101
Summary: Adopted from When turtles fly. The day three heroes fell the gods themselves grieved. Because of their deaths the time stream itself was thrown off course. A entity long believed to be a myth has come to help because... they where never meant to die.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people I have talked to the author _When turtles fly _and she has given me premission to continue this story where she left off and change it how I saw fit. This storys original name was Chaos then changed to Distortion by Turtles but I will be naming it, "A twist in the story." I will keep it about the same just a few changes. The reason she said she was giving me this story was because she took to much on at one time trying to finish to many stories at once. I am not sure if she will actually take down the story on her site or not, I am assuming she will however. And to those who have no idea what I am talking about becasue they have not read the original story I recomend that you check her storys out. They have a few problems but other wise are fairly good. And with that, enjoy.**

Murder. That was the only word Annabeth Chase heard before she took off running. It was impossible. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. She focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She fell, push off the hands that tried to help her up and keep running. Finally she got to the beach her mind barley registered the sand she was kicking every where trying to get to the crowd that had gathered there. It was impossible. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. The crowd parted as she got there, it _was_ true. He saw lying on his stomach, or at least what was left of him was lying on his stomach. His body had been torn to shreds and was barley recognizable. Annabeth fell to her knee's and stared. Everyone grieved. As Annabeth looked down at the fallen Hero's body Annabeth swore she would destroy the monster that did this to him.

As children of Apollo carefully removed the Hero's body from the beach Annabeth refused to leave. The girl would just stare out at the sea and would not talk. It was not until many hours later that she even moved and that was only because of the hunters horn being called in the distance. Annabeth immediately was running once more only this time toward the sound. People watched as she ran up the hill trying to spot her best friend. The campers watching where happy that someone would be able to help comfort Annabeth. They continued to watch on as a group of girls came over the hill, walked over to Annabeth say something to her and continue on down, only one girl stayed on the hill. Said person put a hand on Annabeths shoulder said a few words and every one could only watch in growing horror as Annabeth collapsed in tears. It didn't need it to be announced, they already knew, a Heroine was dead.

Annabeth was not seen for the rest of the day, her friends and siblings had attempted to find her but to no avail, finally they gave up giving her time to grieve on her own. As every one went to bed and all the lights started going out Annabeth finally emerged from her hiding spot. Taking off her Yankees cap and slowly starting the walk back to her cabin Annabeth failed to notice the lump that seemingly faded into existence in front of her feet. Annabeth crashed to the ground with a startled cry looking to see what she had tripped on holding her knee that she had scrapped up on the ground. As Annabeth pinpointed what she had tripped on time seemed to slow down her knee didn't seem to ache anymore. Slowly Annabeths brain understood what she was seeing and what she needed to do. She screamed. It was almost scary how all the lights seemed to flicker on simultaneously and how every one knew where the scream came from and how all of them stopped dead at seeing what had actually caused the scream. Another Hero had fallen.

**I didn't change much I liked how she started this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV:**

_Ugh, why does my head hurt? Scratch that why do I feel like I was just put threw a blender? _I tried to remember what had happened to cause pain like this but the last thing I could remember was me sitting at the beach like I usually did watching the sun go down. _Maybe I fell asleep and the harpies attacked me? _It was around that time that I realized that I was in some sort of weird place between being asleep and being awake. I was conscious but I couldn't open my eyes or feel anything besides the pain. _How can that be? _I tried to wake my self up only to find that it made the pain worse. A lot worse. _OW! Okay maybe I should just go with the flow. _And so I 'sat' there for who knows how long just waiting, not knowing what I was supposed to do. I was starting to get _really_ frustrated when the pain flared up. I felt like I was on fire and being crushed under the sky at the same time I opened my mouth to scream but no noise came from my throat. It continued on and just before I couldn't take it anymore it stopped. My eyes flew open and for a moment every thing was blurry I couldn't make anything out, I took deep shuddering breaths trying to understand what had just happened. Finally my vision cleared and I saw that I was laying on my stomach. I cautiously twitched my fingers and when there was no pain I smiled it seemed that part was over at least. I slowly started to get to my feet, and look around. Wherever I was the really needed to turn up the thermostat, it was freezing! Once I was on my feet I started to look around. I felt my eyes go wide I was in the DOA Recording Studios lobby. The place hadn't changed sense I was 12. I was near the door, Charon's desk was about 10 feet in front of me and beyond that was the waiting area the whole room had a few plants here or there trying to make the place look welcoming, needless to say it didn't work.

_Why am I here? It doesn't make any sense. Unless...no that's impossible, I can't be dead. _I slowly looked down at myself and saw that I could see _through_ my hands. So that was it, I _was_ dead. I probably would have stood their looking lost for a while more but I heard someone clear their throat. I jerked my head up trying to locate the noise.

"Hurry up other souls need to enter and you are blocking the way." It was Charon.

"Sorry." I mumbled my voice sounding weird, idly I remembered the weird sounds the ghosts from my first trip here had made and I assumed I would sound like that to someone alive.

"So you are finally dead huh?"

"Yeah I guess I am." This was something I hadn't expected to happen, heck I don't even know how I died!

"Charon, would you happen to know how I died?"

"Sure I do, I just can't tell you."

"What! That is the most…."

I would have continued but at that moment I heard a groan from behind me. Spinning around I came face to face with someone I wasn't expecting to see.

"Thalia?" This was surprising to say the least.

Thalia was laying on the floor much like I was when I first got here but she was on her side not her stomach.

She slowly opened her eyes blinked a few times before getting up.

"Thalia?" I tried again seeing as she hadn't heard me the first time.

She saw me and I would have laughed at the expression on her face if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"What have you done now Kelp head?" She said looking at me, seeming to think this was my fault.

"For once this isn't my fault."

She still looked at me suspiciously but decided I was telling the truth. "Okay then where are we and what is going on?"

"Well Thalia, uh not sure how to say this gently but, your dead."

There was an awkward silence after that.

"I'm what?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Dead." I really wished I wasn't the one who told her but I knew I had to. Chiron would be rude about it.

She didn't say anything after that she just walked over to the waiting area to sit down. I was about to follow her when Charon said, "You might want to stay for the next soul as well."

I nodded even though I was confused and turned around to watch as the next person arrived.

_It must be someone I know._ I was worried about this, who would be next?

My question was answered when Nico appeared. I walked over as he started to wake up.

"Nico wake up!"

"Huh?"

Nico had opened his eyes but I was assuming his vision was blurry like mine had been.

"What's going on?"

"Come on man get up and I will explain."

He nodded and I helped him up.

As Nico got up he asked nervously, "Why are we in the DOA Recording Studios?"

"Nico, I'm sorry."

His face paled well as much as it could when he was already as pale as a ghost when he understood what was happening. "So I'm dead, but why are you here?"

"Cause I am to."

"Oh, ah well I guess I'm sorry."

"Its okay," we started walking over to the chairs in the waiting room. "Just one more thing."

"Thalia?" Nico said in surprise when he spotted her sitting in one chair just looking at a wall.

Her head snapped around at the sound of her name. "Nico! Well this is one big reunion isn't it!" she sounded bitter. I didn't blame her.

We walked over to sit with her.

"Its been three days." She whispered more to her self then us but we heard her anyway.

"What?" I asked not understanding what she meant.

"The last time I remember being alive was three days ago."

I looked around for a calendar and sure enough it was August 4th not August 1st like I remember it being.

"That's weird that's the last day I remember to." Nico said.

"Same here." I said frowning I had learned that things usually happened for a reason, there where no coincidences. I tried to remember my last few seconds, there had been a shadow I had turned and then…nothing.

"We all died the same day." Apparently Thalia found it suspicious to.

"Apparently." Nico said shrugging it off.

"Nico you should know by now that there are no coincidences in our world. I mean I don't even know how I died..."

At that I cut her off, "Wait a minute, _you _don't know how you died either?"

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked

"The last thing I remember is sitting at the beach in camp and then I'm here so I don't know how I died either."

"Well now it can't be a coincidence because I can't remember how I died either." Nico said frustrated.

"Great we cant just have a peaceful death can we?" Thalia said in frustration.

"That just would be to easy Thalia." I said also with frustration.

"Hey Percy did you talk to Charon yet?" Nico asked suddenly.

"Yeah for a minute then Thalia came."

"What did he say?"

"Well I asked him if he knew how I died and he said he did but wouldn't tell me."

"Really! Well I think I am going to go have a little chat with Charon!" Thalia said stomping over to the man who was still behind his desk.

"Charon!" Thalia yelled when she was about three feet away from the desk.

The said person turned around "What."

"Do you know what killed us?"

"Yes." Thalia waited for a moment then…

"Are you going to tell us?"

"No, I can't sorry." He then turned around to go back to whatever he was doing before, but Thalia wasn't done just yet.

"Can't or won't?" she said moving so she was once again in front of him.

"A little bit of both now get out of my face before I make you wait here for 100 years." Charon then turned the other way and Thalia came stomping back over to us.

When she got over to us she opened her mouth and that was as far as she got before everything froze. All movement stopped only the three of us where able to move, even Charon was frozen in place. The pen in his hand just an inch away from the paper that was laying on the desk.

"W-what's going on." Nico asked shakily. I was scarred too. Kronos hadn't even been able to stop time completely, true it was because he wasn't at full power but still, this person _could _stop time. My hand went to my pocket only to find that Riptide wasn't there Nico and Thalia found that there weapons where gone as well. We turned around so our backs where together and we were all looking in a different direction.

"Who or What do you think this is?" Thalia asked.

"Not sure I thought only Kronos could effect time like this." I said shakily.

"That's what I thought." Nico agreed.

There was silence for only a moment then…

"CRASH!"

I wasn't sure what had happened and I didn't get the chance to find out for as soon as I turned my head it exploded in pain before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV: **

For the second time that day I woke up on the floor with a killer head ache. I was on my back this time but something was off about the floor. It was like air, not like 'this is so comfy it feels like I'm floating on air' kind of deal but like I was literally floating on air. I tried to open my eyes but I found that I couldn't, it was like they where glued shut. I tried to speak to figure out what was going on, or if someone was with me but when I went to open my mouth I felt something rubber covering it preventing me from talking. So I did what every one else would do if they where in my place, I freaked out and tried to rip off the thing covering my mouth. Bad idea. It was like trying to pull off my ear, no matter how much you tugged and pulled it was still going to be there connected to you. And that is what it was, _connected_ to me. I give up trying to pull the thing off my mouth and decided to try and calm down. I tried to remember what had happened to get me here, I had woken up and been dead, Nico and Thalia had showed up, time had been frozen, we where attacked and now I was here. Wherever _here_ was. I paused my thoughts when I realized something was off, it was too quite. You never notice all the little sounds around you until they aren't there anymore, not even my heart was making the ever present thumping sound you could sometimes hear. Off course it wasn't beating anymore so that made sense. Anyway it was weirdly peaceful and I found myself relaxing, all my muscles relaxed and I found myself forgetting. It was little things at first like what my favorite color was or what my favorite food was.

Eventually I started to forget there was something to forget, all that mattered was the peace and quite around me. And so I floated there for who knows how long in the quite, just waiting, although I had long forgotten what I was waiting for. Eventually I realized I wanted to open my eyes, although what for I had also forgotten. Never the less I did and I found it hadn't made a difference, it was still as dark and quite as it had ever been. For surly I must have always been there for it to be all I could remember. I continued to wait and eventually something shifted. And for the first time I saw light. It was golden, that I was sure although it was the first time I could remember ever seeing a color. It swirled around me making images that looked familiar and people who I thought I recognized yet had never seen before. There was one image that appeared a lot, it was of a girl, she had the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Even I, who had never seen a person, knew that she was beautiful. She had a Yankees hat in one hand and a dagger in the other. Her mouth moved for a moment, but I could not hear the words she spoke. She then paused and started laughing a silent laughter that I knew would have been beautiful to hear. I stared at this girl before she was swept away with the rest of the golden light as it continued on it's journey to me. When it got to me the light danced around me and I turned trying to catch the light, I was very curious as to what it was doing here, but I found I liked the light just as much as I like my peace in the dark.

The light seemed to speed up as I tried to catch it and soon I gave up, yet the light seemed to go even faster until it was all a blur going in a large circle around me. I was fascinated by this and once more wondered what it was doing. After a moment the circle of light expanded before closing in on me at an alarming rate. I tried to get away only to find that I was no longer floating, I was being held in place by hands I could not see. When it was close enough for me to touch had I been able to move my arm, the light froze. And I was surrounded by the could moving images once more, and right in front of me was the image of the most beautiful girl in the world mouthing words I could not hear, pausing for a moment, then laughing silently. I didn't know what to do or how to feel, I just wanted the light to go away. It was confusing me making me want to do something, what I do not know. And not knowing was making my head ache. It had never been like this before, when I had never seen light. I watched one more time as all the images around me went through their motions before they all joined together again and in one last burst of light flew straight at me. I wanted to scream, something I had never felt the urge to do before, after all it would break my quite, break my peace. But right then I wanted to scream, but when I tried I found I couldn't. I could only watch as the light flew right into my eyes, I could feel warmth spread threw out my body and for just a moment I could remember a life outside my peace, but only for a moment for as soon as the light left so did that life, leaving me without those memories.

It was suddenly dark once more. I was calm again. I continued to float in the dark the hand that had once held me in place had disappeared. I felt confused but I let the silence calm me and I forgot about the girl in gold and the light. I was calm at least I was until the silence was broken. It was a short noise but it was noise and it was disturbing my peace. I listened to see if it would come again and it did. The noise was a short and soft, almost inaudible. I has closed my eyes after the light left and I know had the desire to open them again. I decided to trust my instincts and slowly opened my eyes expecting to see the never ending darkness once again. However that was not the case. I opened my eyes and saw light, a bright white light. Nothing like the golden light from before. I blinked my eyed trying to adjust. I was lying on a soft surface, yet it was harder then the air I had been floating on before. I slowly sat up and looked around, I was in a room with many other beds, I didn't recall ever lying on one before, they where pushed up against the walls in rows. Yet only two others where in use. There was a boy and a girl lying on the one to the left of me and the one on my right. The girl was the one who had made the sound that had jolted me from my peace, for that I was angry at her but I wouldn't hold it against her, she looked to be in pain. I hadn't even had time to think about leaving the room when the door swung open and in walked a women. She was dressed in all black and had long black hair pulled up in a high pony tail. When she saw that I was awake she looked slightly panicked before a calm expression came over her face and she walked towards me.

**Not sure if I like this chapter or not, I hope you guys do anyway. Anyway just to make things clear, Percy remembered his life in the beginning and forgot it at the end, just in case I am the only one who understands my writing. Also I am not artistically gifted but I want a picture for this story, Maybe one of my readers would be willing to help me out? I am not sure exactly how to actually put one up that's something I would need to look into, but I do want one so can some one consider it?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello young one my name is Nyx."

"Um, hello."

She smiled. "Do you know who you are?"

I thought that was a rather odd question everyone knew who they were. Yet as I tried to recall my name I found I couldn't.

Scrunching my eyebrows in confusion I answered her, "No, but how can that be possible?"

Nyx frowned. "What is the last thing you remember?"

She had ignored my previous question but I didn't care I was happy to tell her about my peace. And so I did. I left out the gold light I had encountered however, she didn't need to know that. Besides I could hardly remember it.

When I was done she sighed sitting at the end of the bed I had yet to get out of.

"I was afraid of that." She said looking down at her lap.

"Afraid of what?" I asked truly puzzled.

"The place you are describing is not as nice a place as you have been led to believe. You were in what is called Void. When I first encountered you, you were unconscious and fading. I brought you here so I could save you and your friends. However not even I can save you from the Void, it is a place were gods go after they fade a place of eternal peace, however the Void has disadvantages to it, for example forgetting who you are."

I was completely confused. As she spoke I didn't understand half of what she said like I still didn't really know what Void was. The word fading however was something I understood even if I didn't understand how. Hence the confusion.

Nyx sensing my confusion smiled sadly, "I will explain when the others wake up." She was talking about the two people on the beds beside me.

So we began to wait. I soon became inpatient.

"Could you tell me who I am?"

Nyx chuckled. "No I am sorry I cannot. Only you know who you are, but I believe you were talking about your name. That I can tell you. At birth you were named Perseus Jackson."

I frowned at the name. It didn't sound quite right. I was about to say so to Nyx when a groan came from the girl. She was waking up. I watched as she slowly blinked open her eyes and looked around in confusion before sitting up. Her eyes landed on us.

Nyx smiled at her. "Hello. My name is Nyx."

The girl didn't smile back. Instead just saying a simple, "Hello."

Nyx continued smiling despite Thalia's lack of response. Then asking the same thing she asked me. "Do you know who you are?"

I looked at the girl who looked surprised by the question. I wondered if she too did not know who she was.

The girl opened her mouth and said, "Well duh I know who I am. My name is..." She trailed off. Looking at Nyx in surprise she said the same thing I had. "No. How is that possible?"

Nyx sighed frustrated. "And what is the last thing you remember?" She asked the girl and I looked at her curious to see what she said.

The girl concentrated. "I was so peaceful and it was dark. And very quite and I liked it that way. It was all I have ever known just floating in the dark. I never heard or saw anything. It was my home."

I frowned. That was how my peacefulness had been. How could she know about it?

Nyx sighed again before looking over at Nico. "If that has happened to both of you it must have happened to him."

"Nyx?" The girl said nervously looking at Nyx. "Who am I?"

Nyx laughed. "As I told Percy, I do not know who you are. Only you can know that. If you are asking about your name however it is Thalia Grace."

Thalia nodded. Then glanced over at me. "And who are you?" She asked studying me carefully.

"I'm Percy." I told her finally deciding that Perseus was to long and Percy sounded better.

Nyx looked away from the boy who was still sleeping to glance at me quickly when I had said my name. Almost like she was slightly surprised. She never got to say anything however for the other boy chose that moment to wake up. The boy didn't blink the sleepiness out of his eyes, he didn't yawn or stretch, he just sat up and looked around. Nyx once again asked her questions.

"Hello I am Nyx. Do you know who you are?"

The boy blinked in surprise before opening his mouth. "No."

That was it. He didn't say, "Hello Nyx. Mind telling me why I have no clue who I am?" or even "Why don't I know who I am! How is that possible! What's going on!" He didn't seem like he would say the last one but it was still surprising that he wasn't freaking out.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Nyx asked once again.

"Darkness and silence. It was my home."

This kid seemed really to the point.

"Do you wish to know who you are?" Nyx asked the boy not fazed by his responses.

"Sure."

I really didn't understand this kid.

"Your name is Nico Di'Angelo. And now that you are all awake I would like to explain what has happened to you."

"I would like that." I said to Nyx. Then I remembered that Nico wouldn't know our names. Turning to him I stuck out my hand on a basic instinct.

"Percy Jackson."

Nico shook my hand. "As you know, Nico."

Thalia nodded towards Nico. "I'm Thalia. Just Thalia. Decided I didn't like my last name."

Once again Nyx looked at us in what seemed to be surprise before shaking it off.

"Well now that you know each other lets go somewhere easier to talk so I can explain whats going on."

Nyx started walking out of the room from the door she had come in from. I started following her. The other two didn't. I looked back at them.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked them confused as to why they weren't coming.

Nico shook his head. Thalia explained. "I have never been outside the darkness. It is all weird and odd out here. I don't like it I want to go back."

I looked back at her and smiled. "That's why we can't go back."

I started walking after Nyx. The other two started following me.


End file.
